Lurus
|Gender1 = |Race1 = Celestial Spirit |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = Lucy Heartfilia |Magic1 = Giant Labrys |Key1 = |Character2 = Lucy Heartfilia |Kanji2 = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2 = Rūshi Hātofiria |Alias2 = Princess |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Key2 = None |Image Gallery = Lurus/Image Gallery }}Lurus (タルルー Tarurū) is the fanon pair between Celestial Spirit, Taurus and Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heatfilia. About Taurus and Lucy Taurus Taurus (タウロス Taurosu), also known as "The Golden Bull" (金牛宮 Kingyūkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Somewhat of a pervert, he wields a large axe and doesn't use Magic in battle, making him more of physical/melee combatant. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outfit. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He now wears a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also uses boots that are thicker on the leg part, and have strips on the upper part. Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body. When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792 (which her age is 25), her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Taurus' History Taurus and Lucy made a contract on a meadow with cows and windmills. Taurus promised that he will always protect Lucy, and her body. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Taurus is known for his perverted tendencies towards women, mostly his owner, Lucy. On battles, Taurus always swears that he'll protect Lucy's beautiful body no matter what, conferring a comedical side to his loyalty towards Lucy, referring to her as "My boobs".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 However, sometimes he's a bit controversial about this loyalty, as he feels pleasure when he has to strip Lucy, under Sherry's control, despite his also shown despair to hurt his owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 15 Taurus' obsession towards Lucy sometimes prejudices his role in battle, as he is fooled by Angel's Spirit, Gemini, that transforms into Lucy and uses her body to trick him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 When he isn't battling, Taurus likes to observe Lucy's body and make comments about how beautiful it is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 2-3 Synopsis Macao Arc After Natsu Dragneel is pushed off of the mountain, in anger, Lucy summons Taurus for battle. Upon seeing Lucy, Taurus congratulates her on her "nice boobs," and the Vulcan tells him not to steal his woman. Taurus then states that he cannot forgive that statement and that he should have said "my boobs" not "my woman".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 8-10 Taurus then charges at the Vulcan, but stops when Natsu reappears. When Natsu sees Taurus he mistakes him for another monster, and kicks him in the face, and Taurus falls to the ground unconscious. Lucy then condemns Taurus for his weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 Later, he saves the gang from falling to their deaths.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 Galuna Island Arc Lucy immediately summons Taurus to fight Sherry Blendy, but stops on the way, Sherry grins and Taurus attacks Lucy, but she dodges it. Lucy asks Taurus what is going on, but he just pins her down and says that he can't control his body. Sherry explains her Doll Play Magic and how she is able to control Celestial Spirits. Sherry orders Taurus to strip Lucy, he says that it would be his pleasure and Lucy asks if he really is being controlled. Taurus apologizes to Lucy and she tries to close the gate of the Golden Bull, but fails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 12-15 Sherry says that Lucy cannot close the gate one sided, that both, Mage and Spirit, have to close it by each of their agreement. Lucy asks Taurus to close it, but he starts pulling one of her arms away from her body. Sherry asks if Fairy Tail Mages were only at this level, Lucy gathers her will and commands the gate of the Golden Bull to close once again, but this time it closes and Taurus disappears. Lucy and Sherry are both surprised that she was able to use Forced Gate Closure. Sherry says that she had miscalculated and Lucy says that she has reached a new level because she is a member of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 15-18 Loke Arc Noticing Lucy worrying over her little amount of money, Mirajane suggests they do a simple acting job at a theater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 4-5 When Natsu came out, he sets Lucy on fire because of an error made by Happy that resulted to Erza ripping off Lucy's dress to save her from the fire. Taurus suddenly appears to compliment on Lucy's body but immediately returns to the Celestial Spirit World afterwords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 13-20Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Taurus and Lucy high-five each other when they and the rest of Team Natsu defeat a gang of thieves. Even though they were easy to defeat, Erza thinks that the thieves deserves more punishment. Taurus' perverted nature arises and he asks Erza to punish him so Lucy closes his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 2-3 Taurus is summoned along with all of the rest of Lucy's spirits when they are confronted by the Celestial Spirit King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 14 Oración Seis Arc Taurus is briefly used by Lucy, along with Cancer and Sagittarius, to stop the Naked Mummy Guild from robbing the Love & Lucky Guild in Acalypha.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 When Loke is defeated during the battle against Angel of the Oración Seis, Lucy summons Taurus to attack. However, Angel summons Gemini, who is able to read their opponent's hearts and exploit their weaknesses, transforms into Lucy and seduces Taurus with Lucy's body. With Taurus off guard, Gemini grabs Caelum and smashes it into Taurus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 Later, Lucy arrives at her designated Lacrima with her body barely able to walk and out of Magic Power. Then Gemini cross their gates and transforms into Lucy and summons Taurus, who then destroys the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 14 Daphne Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Taurus was summoned by Lucy during the fight against the Dark Mage, Daphne's Lizardmen.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Edolas Arc Lucy summons Taurus to break through the wall. After giving it a few punches, the wall collapses and reveals a path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 Lucy also summons him first against Byro, who, along with Coco, is initially surprised as Celestial Spirit Magic does not exist in Edolas. Lucy motions for Taurus to go and the bull charges at Byro with his axe but Byro dodges. Byro calls him impudent and casts Flame Liquid that defeats Taurus in an instantout, so Lucy summons Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 3-4 Tenrou Island Arc Lucy runs away but the trees that Kain hit were destroyed. Lucy says that it isn't time for her to be playing around either and summons Taurus. Kain attacks Taurus with Dodoskoi and defeats him. Lucy is surprised and runs away while saying that Kain is stronger when he is not using his Magic and summons Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 Lucy summons Taurus again in her battle with Team Natsu and Wendy, against Hades. Taurus lets out a moo and then slams his axe down on Hades, causing him to be pushed back a bit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 9 Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During the battle between Lucy and Mary Hughes for Jude Heartfilia's memento, Lucy summons Taurus, but instead of attacking her, he is amused by Mary Hughes' breasts and refuses to attack. Lucy closes Taurus' gate and summons Scorpio instead.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Taurus is later summoned by Lucy again, who uses his labrys to chop off one of Kanaloa's tentacles, one of which lands on Lucy but frees Natsu.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 138 Grand Magic Games Arc On the second day of training, Virgo, having opened her own Gate, appears and tells Lucy that the Celestial Spirit World needs her help. The Spirit teleports everyone, minus Jet and Droy, to the Celestial Spirit World. Surprisingly, instead of the danger that Virgo speaks of, Lucy and her gang are welcomed with a party held in their honor for their return from Tenrou Island. She reunites with her Celestial Spirits, and the team parties for the entire day. When the celebration ends, Taurus, alongside with the rest of the Celestial Spirits, see Lucy and her friends off, asking from Lucy's friends to look after her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 2-18 During the Grand Magic Games, the first battle of day one is announced to be between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Lucy makes the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Flare, who avoids it with a jump. Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks with Sand Buster. However, Flare manipulates her long, red hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from Scorpio's spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys on her hand, gives Taurus the command to use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with it. Taurus then charges at Flare and strikes her with Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 5-9 Taurus is once again summoned on the seventh of July by the combined powers of Lucy and Yukino Aguria to help the duo seal the Eclipse Gate. Appearing alongside the other 11 Ecliptic Zodiac, Taurus immediately rushes towards the door, pushing against it with all of his might; the group eventually succeed in closing the door, thus stopping the approaching Dragons from continuing to enter Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Later on, Lucy summons Taurus to help destroy the Gates, as written by Future Lucy in her diary, in an attempt to alter and rewrite the past. Despite their best efforts, the Mages fail to dismantle the Gate, with Taurus noting how "un-moovable" the Gates are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 16 Tartarus Arc Other Media Omake Chapters Note: The chapters in this section does not occur in the manga but is a constitute canon material. Fairies at the Beach Lucy goes to the beach for her photo shoot for Sorcerer Magazine. While waiting for the camera crew, she discovers that Natsu and Gray as well as Erza came to the beach too.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 2-5 Embarrassed by them for making fun of her, Lucy summons Aquarius and commands her to punish them for her. However, Aquarius leaves and Taurus takes her place.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 10-12 Taurus, who is admiring Lucy, removes Lucy's top and Lucy runs away. The editor and photographer for the magazine arrive, but see the chaos at the beach, making them believe they came to the wrong area. Nightfall comes and a near-dead Taurus floats through the water, while Lucy and Happy comment on the staff's lateness.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 13-16 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Lucy is a recent transfer to Fairy Academy, a place full of weird people. Taurus appears as the janitor of Fairy Academy, greeting Lucy in the morning as she pass through the gates while sweeping the grounds.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Filler Episode Note: The events in these episodes occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Natsu Eats a Village Lucy summons Taurus who uses Rampage to chop the monsters of the Lost Village of Web Valley into pieces.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 References Navigation Category:Lurus Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples